Choices
by stacyTHEemo
Summary: Amity Park has been ghost free for 20 years, making ghosts nothing more than myths. But when Vlad Plasmius returns, everything changes for Elizabeth Fenton. A Danny/daughter fic told in her POV. And she's NOT a half-ghost! Formerly an untitled story.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up in horror, my mouth open. My grandparents had always told be how ghost attacks were common in Amity Park, but really? Ghosts? I had never heard of something so stupid in my life. And all the talk about Danny Phantom? From the first time I had heard the stories I had figured that they were just old town legends. But here they were. One of the old town legends was staring me in the face. This one I recognized was Vlad Plasmius. I remembered the story that my grandfather would always tell me about how Danny Phantom had chased him away into space and he was never seen again. And Danny Phantom disappeared along with him.

Despite my grandparents obsession over ghosts and ghost hunting, not to mention the fact that their home, also mine, is a giant lab/observatory, my father has always been against it. Which is probably why I grew to ignore the stories I had once dreamed of when I was younger. My aunt also shielded me from these stories, telling my grandparents how they were corrupting my mind to be telling stories of such nonsense. Even though I was sure I didn't believe any part of what my grandparents said, a very small part of me was intrigued. Every story I was ever told rushed back to me as I stared into Vlad Plasmius' blood red eyes, unable to look away. An evil grin spread across his face as he hoovered about 20 feet above me. My brain was screaming at my legs to move, but I was frozen in place. Around me, I could hear the gasps and screams of my classmates. Some of them had also froze on the way to their cars and buses, ready to leave.

But for some reason, he had singled me out. I could feel his eyes studying every aspect of me. He slowly floated down to the ground. People who had found their legs managed to run away. Once he had made contact with the ground, he slowly started to walk towards me. His look was smug and his eyes never left mine. He had a sort of vampiric look to him. At this moment, he couldn't have been no more that one foot away from me. My ability to make any kind of movement was lost.

"Where is he?" he asked. His voice sounded cold and vengeful. Even if I had had any clue what he was talking about, I don't think I could have found it inside myself to form a comprehensible sentence. "Well, if you won't tell me, I guess I'll have to lure him here." He turned his head to the right and two bright red beams burst from his eyes hitting four busses. I could hear the screams of terror as the busses hit each other and students feared for their own safety and the safety of their friends. Just then, I felt an arm knocking my knees out from under me, then another arm caught me before my head hit the ground. Before I knew it, I was looking down on the mayhem surrounding Casper High.

"Put me down!" I yelled, happy to know that I was in control of my body again. But it didn't last long, as Vlad continued to go higher.

"Of course," he said, and he did what I had feared. His arms disappeared beneath me and I began to fall to my death. Naturally, I screamed, until something caught my arm. It was him. His hand was tight around my arm and my hand was tight around his. If he decided to drop me again, hopefully I could still hold on. This got harder as he continued to fly higher. I was sure that I would die. All he had to do was release my arm. Even though I was holding on to him, my grasp wouldn't be able to hold forever. And I was sure that my life was nothing to him. "Oh, look! Daniel has finally arrived."

I didn't know what he was talking about at first, but then I saw a dark blur that was racing towards us. He stopped in front of Vlad. My eyes widened. I wasn't sure about how much more I could take today. Floating a few yards away, was the hero of my grandparents stories. His bright green eyes focused on my lavender ones. For one moment, I thought I saw the slightest trace of fear on his face, but it disappeared when his eyes met Vlad's.

"What are you doing here?"

"It gets a little boring after 20 or so years in space," Vlad replied casually. I felt his grip on me loosen and I quickly tightened my grip on him, though my hand was beginning to ache. Danny's eyes watched me carefully. "Come for this?" Vlad asked, acknowledging me, pulling his arm up a little.

"Give her to me," Danny ordered.

"Why?" he asked in a mocking tone. "I doubt that this one life bears any importance to you," he said, and his arm disappeared from beneath my fingers.

"No!" Danny yelled, and he began to fly after me, only to be struck by one of the bright red rays I saw Vlad use earlier. The last thing I saw was Vlad laughing before my body flipped in the air and all I saw was the ground that soon enough, my body would be flattened against. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. That's when something hit me. But it wasn't the hard, black asphalt I had been expecting. I was still in the air, but I wasn't falling. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. Danny Phantom had recovered and was holding me in his arms. He would get me to a safe place. Just then, a red beam skimmed his head.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I was surprised by the true concern in his voice. I tried to answer him but nothing came out, so I just nodded. "Hold on tight," he said. My arms locked around his neck and I buried my face into his chest. His grip on me tightened as he increased his speed and dodged various red beams. I kept my eyes closed, not really wanting to know what was happening. I felt him begin to slow down and stop, then he was walking. He slowly and gently put me down on the sidewalk. I unwillingly removed my hands from around his neck.

"Where are you, Phantom?" I heard Vlad calling through the town. Before I could mutter any type of thank you, he was off.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth! Are you alright? Honey, say something!" my grandmother was calling to me, shaking my shoulders. I noticed she was wearing a blue jumpsuit. I snapped out of my thoughts and found my voice.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," I said, though my voice came out a little scratchy and shaken. People were running through the streets. I could hear car horns, sirens, screaming, and above all that, I could hear the fighting between the two ghosts, though it was not in my view. My legs were shaking beneath me.

"Come on, honey. Grandpa is going to take you home, okay?" she said. I noticed she was leading me to a RV type vehicle that I had never seen before and my grandfather was in the driver's seat. Before I could protest, my grandmother pushed me into the passenger's seat and shut the door. I quickly grabbed the seatbelt. With my shaking hands, it took me a little while longer to get it to click. As soon as my grandfather heard the click, he sped towards our house, weaving in and out of cars. I clutched onto the seat. If I thought I was going to die earlier, it was nothing compared to now.

"So Lizzy, what do you think of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle 2?" he asked. I looked at him. He looked oddly excited and was also wearing a jumpsuit, though his was orange. I looked at the road, which was full of abandoned cars. I shut my eyes tight, hoping that if I didn't have to witness my grandfather's lethal driving skills, the ride would

end sooner. A few minutes later, the RV halted to a stop. I opened my eyes and released a sigh when I saw our house. But I stiffened again when I noticed our home was surrounded by a glowing green orb. "Yep, the Fenton Ghost Shield. I dusted it off as soon as I heard the news," he said, the smile was still on his face.

"So... all the stories?" I asked. Her grandfather nodded. "But, then, why did dad and aunt Jazz tell me that they were just legends? Why not just tell me that it all really happened?" I questioned. Truth be told, I was a little aggravated.

"We didn't see the need. Yeah, we told you those stories when you were younger to keep you entertained, but it had been years since anyone had seen a ghost. We were all positive that they wouldn't be coming back," he said. That's when aunt Jazz opened the front door, motioning for me to come inside. My grandfather pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the forehead. "You've been through enough today. Go and get some rest. Everything will be fine," he said. I managed to give my grandfather a small smile and a nod before getting out of the RV. I rushed up the stairs and through the front door. I heard my grandfather zooming off behind me. I had hoped that my dad would be home, but it was only aunt Jazz.

"Oh no! You poor thing! You must be so shaken and shocked. I heard about everything. Thank god you're all right!" aunt Jazz said, pulling me into a tight hug. She led me to the kitchen and motioned for me to sit down at the table. "I made you some soup. You should eat it while its still hot." I looked down at the soup, but I didn't have much of an appetite. Regardless, I lifted the spoon and twirled it around while aunt Jazz continued to talk and walk around the kitchen, wiping the counters. "I still can't believe it. After all these years..." she mumbled.

"Where's dad?" I asked. She froze for a small moment. It was such a short moment, I wondered if she had hesitated at all.

"He's just fine. He was still at the office when I spoke to him. He said he would hurry home as soon as he could," she said. I thought about it for a moment. My dad on his way home, and then getting caught in that ghost fight. What if something horrible happened? The ideas raced through my mind. I'm guessing that aunt Jazz saw the worry on my face, because she began talking again. "Michael called for you. Not to long ago. He sounded worried. You may want to call him back," she said. My mood had instantly changed.

"Well, I shouldn't keep him waiting, should I? I'll call him from my room," I said, as I got up from the table. Michael is probably the greatest friend anyone could ask for. I've known him ever since he first moved here in second grade. It was a year after the incident, and I was still having a hard time trying to cope. But he manage to make me feel normal again. I walked up the stairs, turned left, and went through the very last door. Everything was just where it normally was, like my room was ready for a normal day. But since this morning, the day had made an abrupt u-turn. I grabbed my phone and crashed onto my bed. I dialed his number with ease, almost as if it were a reflex. The phone rang twice before someone answered.

"Hello?" His voice made me relax.

"Mike?"

"Liz? Oh my God! Liz, are you ok? I can't believe this! Any of this! Are you hurt?"

"Its okay. I'm fine."

"Ok, you sound oddly okay with this. You can't possibly be _okay_. Did you forget that you nearly fell to your death today? I had to watch in horror as your body fell thousands of feet through the air. I thought I was going to lose you and- and you're _okay_?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mike. I don't think its really hit me yet. I think I'm still in shock. I'll probably wake up in the middle of the night and start screaming about it or something," I said. He laughed.

"You better! You need to have some kind of reaction to all this. Can you believe it though? Ghosts! In Amity Park!"

"Well, you might think I'm crazy, but I don't think this is the first time that something like this has happened," I said. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash not to far away and our house shook a little. This was followed by a new wave of running civilians and screams. I looked out my window and realized that people were crowding into the ghost shield.

"Liz? You still there? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," I said. Either I was finally snapping out of shock and was about to have a break down or I was sure I could hear the sounds of the fight getting closer.

"Are you sure? Because you definitely don't sound-" but the line went dead and the power went off. It was only maybe four or five in the afternoon, but the day was overcast, making it a little darker than usual. It wasn't long before my door sprang open and aunt Jazz grabbed my arm, pulling me downstairs.

"We should stay together."

"Did the shield-"

"No, the shield runs off a generator," she said, cutting me off. I could still hear the fight. It was the closest I had heard it yet. Just when I thought the house was going to go down, all the sounds of fighting stopped and everything was silent. It was so abrupt that if it wasn't for the fact I could still hear my heavy breathing and my thumping heart that was about to leave my chest, I would have thought that I had gone deaf. My mind was racing, unsure if this silence was a good thing or a bad thing. I could hear the jumbled voices of the people outside. I made my way towards the door.

"Elizabeth, I don't think-"

"We're in a _ghost_ shield, right?" I said, cutting her off. She hesitantly nodded. I opened the door and left the house. I walked as far as I could go before the shield ended. I could see where the fight had finished. I could make out a dent in the pavement, but nothing else. The crowd began to disperse in the streets. My eyes and thoughts were pulled away from the street when I heard squealing tires as they came around a corner. Even though I knew my grandfather would never hit me, I hurried back to the steps. The RV came to a screeching halt in front of me.

"Elizabeth, why don't you go up to your room and lay down?" aunt Jazz suggested. I watched as my grandparents climbed out of the RV. I nodded and headed up to my room. I hoped my dad was okay. If it wasn't for the fact that the phones were out, I would call him right now. But I felt sure that he was fine. I laid down on my bed and held my pillow close to me. I guess it's a comfort thing. The things that had taken place today began to sink in. What if when I had left the house this morning was the last time? I tried to remember the last things I had said to people. I felt my eyes close, and my last thought was when I had last seen my dad this morning.

_"You need to sign this," I said, handing him my test._

_"D? You got a D on your last english test?"_

_"If you're referring to the big, red letter on top, then yeah."_

_"Elizabeth, this is unacceptable. You can't be getting Ds!"_

_"Oh, but it was perfectly fine when you got Ds. I have to hear it from Mr. Lancer every day. "I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.""_

_"You need to get your grades up. I'm concerned. What's going to happen when its time to apply for colleges?" he asked, signing the paper. I snatched it from him once he was done._

_"Whatever," I replied, and made my way for the front door. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so, I know I haven't updated in like... 4 months... SORRY! But I'm back and hopefully my readers are still out there if you guys are still interested. I would like to thank my original reviewers: **TheFeralCandyCane**, **Youre-not-so-big**,** hollagirl**, **TPcrazy**, and** SamZ**. Thank you guys so much and sorry for the wait. Anyway, this next part isn't as intense as the first but it does sorta explain what's going on a little more. It may be a little fluffy with some cuteness thrown in but I promise that the next chapter I post won't disappoint. Okay... I think that's it. With that said, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I don't own the Danny Phantom characters or setting, yada-yada-yada...

* * *

I woke up screaming, feeling unnaturally hot. I was sweating. My breathing was erratic. I clutched my chest, trying to get a grip of myself. I heard my door open and a familiar figure rushed to bed.

"Liz? Elizabeth, what happened? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting on my bed, pulling my hyperventilating body into his.

"I- I almost died today," I said, realization finally kicking in. "I'm so sorry dad. About everything. I shouldn't have been so rude to you this morning, and I should try harder in my classes!" I noticed that I was sobbing. I imagined how stupid I must've looked, acting out so irrationally. I'd known all this. I tried to stop, but I couldn't help it.

"Shh... its okay. Don't worry about that. Don't worry about any of that. You're okay. You're safe now."

"No, dad. I just stood there! I saw him walking towards me and I just stood there like an idiot."

"You couldn't help it. You would have ran if you could," he told me. I thought about it, remembering how my legs had frozen at his very sight. I managed to compose myself a little. I felt like a moron, sobbing the way I was, over something that had happened hours ago. You'd think a 15-year-old could handle it.

"Dad, stop acting like this is all okay. Its not! What if you had lost me today just as fast as we lost m-" I stopped, realizing where my sentence had been about to go.

"Do you think I'm not worried about this? Do you think I enjoyed watching my daughter fall thousands of feet through the air?"

"How did you see it?" I asked, knowing that he wouldn't have been anywhere close to where I had fallen.

"It was on TV," he answered quickly.

"When did you get home?" I asked. I had finally retained some of my composure, my breathing had settled and my voice was a calmer tone. I casually pulled myself away from him.

"A few hours ago."

"Why didn't you come up earlier?"

"You had a long day. You needed some rest."

"Yeah, but I was worried. What if-"

"You don't need to worry about me. I promise," he said. What an unrealistic thing to promise. Who does he think he is? Superman? Anything could have happened to him today. It gave me chills just to think about how many things could have happened to him today.

"Why did you lie to me? Why didn't you tell me that ghosts were real?"

"Liz, no one has seen a ghost in over 20 years."

"But they exist! And apparently, grandma and grandpa are the Ghostbusters! What would have changed if you had told me, "Yeah Liz, ghosts were real" or "Yeah, Danny Phantom was a real super hero." Why keep this from me?"

"What do you think your classmates would have thought of you if you were the only person in school who believed in ghosts?" he asked. I was about to reply immediately, but I stopped myself. I thought about it for a moment. As far as I knew, no one in school believed in ghosts or even hinted at the existence of ghosts. If I had been going out and spreading the word, I probably would have become a social outcast.

"Well, don't you think you should tell me everything now? Shouldn't I learn how to use the weapons we have incase this happens again?" His mood changed quickly.

"No."

"But dad-"

"No. It's too dangerous.

"But it's not dangerous for two old people?"

"That's different, Liz. Your grandparents have years of practice. They can handle themselves. I don't want you, under any circumstances, using any of their equipment or going downstairs into the basement," he said. That caught my attention. The basement? Four seconds ago, I just thought that the basement was where they kept all of the different holiday decorations. At least, that's all that I've ever seen down there.

"What's in the basement?" I asked. My dad mumbled under his breath. I guess he shouldn't have let the whole basement thing slip out.

"Elizabeth Fenton, if you step one toe in that basement, I'll- Look, its... its just dangerous down there. Okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I won't go in the basement," I said. He sighed.

"Well, try to get some rest."

"Yeah, whatever," I said, lying down on my bed. He got up, kissed my cheek, and left without another word, shutting the door behind him. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but I must have just laid there for hours. All I could think about was the basement. And what was so dangerous that I couldn't go down there? The next thing I knew, my dad was knocking on my door, telling me to get ready for school.

Despite the events that occurred yesterday, school was still scheduled, but only for half of the day. I argued with my dad, to try to get out of going, but it was no use. He finally decided that he would drive me to school, to be sure that I went. I sulked into the front seat of his car and we were off. I noticed my eyelids were drooping. I must've been more tired than I thought.

"You okay?" my dad asked. I pulled out of my thoughts.

"Didn't get much sleep," I answered shortly.

"Liz, you don't need to worry about that ghost, okay? No one has seen him since yesterday," my dad replied. If only the ghost had been what I was thinking about last night. If my dad knew I was busy thinking about the basement, I have a feeling this conversation would make an abrupt turn that I didn't feel like taking. I played along.

"He's a ghost, dad. I'm pretty sure that it's not that hard for him to keep a low profile." When we pulled up to school, I noticed that many more parents decided to drive their kids to school today. And the kids took no time in getting into school as soon as they shut the doors to the cars. I guess this whole ghost thing has everyone shaken up. Dad pulled up to the front of the school and I opened the door to get out.

"Have a safe day. Oh, and don't get mad."

"Mad? Mad at what?"

"I'll see you later," my dad said, and drove off.

"Mad?" I asked myself. My thoughts were broken when the intercom began to buzz.

"All students are to report immediately to the auditorium for a mandatory assembly. I repeat, all students are to report immediately to the auditorium for a mandatory assembly." I began making my way towards the school, but it wasn't long until I heard my name being called from behind me.

"Liz? Liz! Wait up!" I turned around, and to my joy I saw Mike quickly getting out of his mom's car and then running to catch up with me. Catching me off guard, as soon he was close enough to me, I found myself locked in his arms and off the ground. Mike was a pretty tall, muscular guy. I always thought that we looked weird together, being that the top of my head came to his shoulders. His dad pressured him to be the "Wanna-Be" guy at school and the star football player. But Mike told me one day that he made a promise to himself to never be the jerk that his dad was in high school. Once Mike put me down on my feet I took in a huge breath.

"Sorry… but I'm just so happy to see you here, alive, and okay. Did you wake up in the middle of the night screaming?"

"I actually did. It was pretty ugly."

"Really? I'm sorry. I didn't really mean that literally when I told to wake up screaming, you know?"

"Yeah, but I had it coming to me," I said, wrapping my arms around him, giving him my little hug. "I'm happy to see you too."

"There will be plenty of time for PDA after the assembly, Mr. Baxter and Miss. Fenton! Report to the auditorium! Now!" Mr. Lancer yelled at us into his megaphone. Mike smiled and we both made our way into school. The auditorium was crowded.

"Hey! Guys! Over here!" I looked to my right and saw my friend Taylor waving at the both of us. She was my second best friend. We've known each other forever, mainly for the fact that her dad is my dad's best friend. Sadly, I can't say that my dad shares the same feelings for Mike's dad. He's tried, I'll give him that, but Mike's dad is a hard guy to try to be friends with.

As Mike and I made our way through the crowd, I noticed that mostly every conversation was the same.

"Do you think the ghost is going to come back?"

"My dad said that it's just some government conspiracy."

"Is your dad a hippy?"

"My mom said that ghost attacks happened before in Amity Park."

"That's crazy, everyone knows that ghosts don't exist."

"Where were you yesterday?"

I finally made it to my seat. Taylor was to my right and Mike was at my left. "Liz! I'm so happy to see you! I thought you were going do die yesterday!" she said, throwing her arms around me.

"Yeah, I thought that too," I replied.

"So… I mean, what was it like? Terrifying, of course, but what about when that other ghost saved you?"

Danny Phantom. I really hadn't given him much thought. It all happened so quickly. But I remembered his eyes and the way he looked at me. Not in the frightening way that Vlad's eyes seemed to burn into me, but concerned and maybe even friendly. It almost feels to me that I may have seen them before. I got so caught up in my thoughts that I almost forgot to answer Taylor's question.

"It all happened pretty fast, Tay," I said, coming up with something quick, not really wanting to go into my whole experience. She nodded sympathetically. Just then, the lights in the auditorium began to go on and off to get the students to quiet down.

"Hey Liz, is that your grandparents?" I heard Mike ask, who had his head turned to the back of the auditorium. I turned to look in the same direction. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Sure enough, in the back of the auditorium, my grandparents were standing in their blue and orange jumpsuits talking to the principle.

"Oh my god… what are they doing here?" I asked, to no one in particular. That's when I remembered what my dad had said earlier before I got out of the car.

"Why are they wearing jumpsuits?" Taylor asked. The principle, Mr. Foley, and my grandparents began walking down the middle aisle of the auditorium towards the stage. I maneuvered Mike's torso to block myself from my grandparent's view and avoid being called out, which I knew they would do in a heartbeat. The lights dimmed in the auditorium and brightened on the stage. Mr. Foley stepped up to the microphone first.

"Good morning students. As you all know, there was an incident yesterday afternoon. A very frightening incident, which nearly took the life of one of our students." I saw several heads turn in my direction. I slumped in my seat. "During this assembly, we will share with you the history of ghosts in Amity Park and safety procedures to follow in the event that we have another ghost attack."

"Another?" I heard several people murmur around me.

"Without further hesitation, I would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, professional ghost hunters." The auditorium was quiet. I'm sure this wasn't what they were expecting. Hell, it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Hello children. I'm Maddie Fenton. And this is my husband, Jack."

"And we are the grandparents of Elizabeth Fenton," my grandfather added in loudly and unnecessarily. Just about every head turned towards me. I wanted to sink into my seat but found that I was already as far as I could go. My grandmother continued.

"Jack, I said that I would do the talking, okay?" My grandfather slumped and walked back, taking a seat next to Mr. Foley. "Yes, right. Well, you see, about 20 or 25 years ago, ghost attacks were very common here in Amity Park. In fact, if your parents grew up here it would be safe to say that they've seen more than one ghost—"

"If our parents have known that ghosts exist, how come they've never told us?" a student asked.

"I was getting to that. You see, after the biggest and final ghost attack, that we call the Phantom Planet incident, no one saw any signs of ghosts for three years, so we decided to put everything ghost-like behind us. We didn't need our next generation to grow up with the fear that one day ghosts would come back and attack. The government got rid of all evidence pertaining to anything ghost-related."

"So, is the ghost that came yesterday going to come back?" a girl asked, a hint of fear lining her voice.

"We hope not, but we were not able to capture Vlad Plasmius. He escaped before Danny Phantom—"

"Danny Phantom? He was that other ghost, right? How do we know that we can trust him? Look at what Plasmius did to this city in a hour or two. What makes you so confident to believe that Danny Phantom wouldn't—"

"Stop!" Mr. Foley said sternly, standing up from his seat and walking towards the microphone. "You all aren't old enough to remember, But Danny Phantom is this town's hero. He's gotten us out of too many ruts to count. If you trust no one, trust Danny Phantom. Was it not enough for you when he saved one of your own yesterday? He deserves your respect. I will not tolerate Danny Phantom being disrespected in this school."

The auditorium was silent. I looked at Taylor. She shrugged. She knew as much about he father's past with ghosts as I did. Mr. Foley continued as normal. "In the event of another ghost attack on school grounds, faculty and students are to follow the procedures of a lockdown and treat it as such. I believe Ms. Fenton has a few more announcements and you are all dismissed." He turned around and walked back to his seat.

"Right, well, with the help of Danny Phantom, my husband, my daughter and my son, we are hoping to return Amity Park to its lately ghost-free state. On your way out, please pickup an "All You Need to Know About Ghosts" handbook. It includes the history of ghosts in Amity Park, a protocol to follow if you are caught in a ghost attack or confronted by a ghost, a field guide that includes a picture and a short profile of every ghost we've ever recorded, and much, much more. A quiz on this material will be given in a week." A groan of annoyance sounded throughout the auditorium as everyone got up to leave.

"So, your family hunts ghosts for a living?" Mike asked.

"You've known for as long as I have," I replied.

"Elizabeth Fenton, please report to the stage. Daddy told us we had to bring you home," my grandfather announced over the microphone. I froze and every ounce of blood in my system rushed to my face.

"Who you gonna call?" someone snickered as they passed me.

"Ghostbusters!" their friends chimed in. Mike laughed behind me, then immediately coughed afterwards to cover it up. I trudged toward the stage and picked up a ghost handbook.

"Don't worry about picking one of those up dear, we have plenty at the house," my grandmother said.

"Of course we do," I said to myself. "You wanna hang out? That is, if you still wanna be seen with me?" I asked Mike, jokingly.

"I don't know. I mean, now that I know that your family hunts ghosts for a living... I'm not so sure that I wanna be friends anymore," he said, then breaking out into a smile.

"Shut up..."

"I'd love to. I've actually been meaning to talk to you about something. I just gotta go home for a little while first. Let's say... in two hours."

"Fine. See you then," I replied. Mike turned around and headed for the exit. I turned around and saw my grandfather walking off the stage, carrying a box of leftover handbooks.

"Coming sweetie?" he asked. _Do I have a choice?_ My grandmother followed him promptly.

"Yeah... coming," I replied as I followed them. I though the day couldn't get worse until we walked out the doors. Sure enough, my grandparents couldn't have driven their normal car. Parked right up front was the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle 2. A few kids were huddled around it, while others just stared at it from their own cars.

"Hey! You kids get away from her! You'll get fingerprints on her," my grandfather scolded. I moaned, keeping my eyes straight ahead. My only focus was getting in that RV and getting home. Away from all the people I've known since first grade. I grabbed the door handle, got in, and shut the door as fast as I could. It made me smile, knowing that the windows were tinted. Not that it wouldn't do much good for long. My grandmother got in the driver's seat, which eased me a little bit. My grandfather climbed into the passenger's seat grumbling.

"I don't understand why I can't drive..." he mumbled.

"We talked about this. We don't make enough money to have to pay for other people's hospital bills," she replied as she started the RV and pulled out of school.

I couldn't believe my dad didn't tell me about this whole arrangement. I've gone through too much in the past two days to have to deal with this. Just then, there was a loud booming loud and the RV shook. I spun around in my seat and saw a cloud of smoke and dust rising above the buildings. Though I couldn't see its cause, I was pretty sure I already knew. My grandmother slammed on the gas, which turned me around and had me clutching to the seat.

"What are you doing? The ghost is back there!" my grandfather exclaimed.

"Well, we can't take Elizabeth!" she replied. Luckily, we were close to home. When we pulled up, the ghost shield was already on. I quickly got out and made my way towards the door. When I got inside I was surprised to see that Aunt Jazz and my dad were both home. Even more surprised to see Aunt Jazz in a jumpsuit that matched grandma's.

"Okay Lizzie, I'm not sure how long we'll be, but there's food in the fridge. And just remember to stay inside, the ghost shield will protect everyone and everything inside it. Okay? Love you sweetie," she said, giving me a hug before she went out the door. "Hurry up Danny." I froze. _No_.

"You're going too?!" I asked my dad, my voice shooting up an octave.

"It's fine Liz. Okay? We're only going to be gone for a little while," he said. I shook my head. My eyes found the T.V. which was showing live footage of what was happening. Vlad Plasmius, hoovering over a pile of rubble. Then an inset of the events from yesterday, which included a clip of me, falling to my death. My stomach twisted. The horror that struck me last night was coming back and apparently it showed in my face.

"Hey!" he said to me, snapping off the T.V. He hurried over to me, coming down to my level and holding my face in his hands. "Don't be watching that, okay? Everything is fine. We're all going to be fine."

"No," I managed to choke out. "No, dad. I don't want you to go," I said still shaking my head.

"It gonna be fin–"

"Fine?! That's what mom said right before she–" I didn't dare finish that sentence.

"I have to go–"

"No."

"Now. You're going to be fine. I'm going to be okay. I promise."

"You're not Superman! You can't win against that–"

"Elizabeth, I have to go! I'm sorry that you don't understand now but maybe one day you will," he said, but was interrupted my another booming crash. "I'll see you later," he said, getting up and kissing my forehead.

"No dad, I don't wanna lose you too!"

"It'll be fine! I promise!" he said, but before I could get anything else out, he shut the door behind him.

_Why would he do this to me?! Why would he leave me here so he could go fight a battle that he's already lost?! I don't care how advance their weapons are or how much help they can manage to get from Danny Phantom! It's too dangerous for him! It's too dangerous for all of them... Vlad Plasmius managed to level a building in seconds._

I was angry. Much too angry to do much else than to just pace around angrily. Though in my angry pacing, something caught my eye. Something that wouldn't have caught my eye before. But it was standing out now, like a dot of black in the middle of a sea of white. It was the basement door. And it was open.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking, but I promise you that she will never, ever, EVER turn into a ghost! I'm writing this because I'm sick of Danny/daughter stories where the girl become a ghost. Okay, I'm done with rambling. Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Okay, so here's the next installment. Personally, I'm not so sure about it. I don't know... I know what I want to happen, just not how I want it to happen. But this is what I got. I hope it doesn't disappoint. I would also like to thank all my reviewers! For giving me that tingly-giddy feeling when ever I see that I've received a new review. Thank you to **CUTECOllEENX8**, **SamZ**, **CatalystOfTheSoul**, **The Feral Candy Cane**, **Amazing Bluie**,and **hawkflyer667**. You all are awesome, amazing people. Don't ever change. And to all you other people, please, please, PLEASE read and review! Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own the Danny Phantom characters, universe, yada-yada-yada... thanks for reminding me.

* * *

I stood at the door. I felt like I was having one of those moments when the cartoon character had the angel and devil versions of them on each shoulder. I wanted– no. I _had_ to go down there. The mystery was clawing away at me. I had to know what was down there. What's the worst I could find? Another Fenton gadget? In the course of two days, I had probably seen about twenty things with my grandfather's face stuck on them. It was either that or "Fenton Works." Hell, I've even ridden in the Ghost Assault RV. As a member of the Fenton family, dysfunctional as it is, don't I have a right to know? That was it. I grabbed the door handle, but I froze. Yet again. I took a deep breath, annoyed with myself.

Naturally, I thought of my dad. He does most things for a reason. If he didn't want me to go in the basement, there was probably a good reason for it. But what justifies him going to go fight a ghost and leave me here all by myself? I know I don't deserve Daughter of the Year, and this would probably take the cake, but... my hand fumbled with the doorknob.

"Screw it," I said to myself. I pushed the door open and turned on the light switch. I began my decent down the stairs. I was all the way down, but what I saw didn't surprise me. It was what I had always known to be down here. All that I found myself to be surrounded by were our seasonal decorations. Lots and lots of labeled boxes and a giant Santa in the far right corner.

"This can't be all." I walked around, squeezing in-between the boxes stacked as high as to the ceiling. I had passed just about every holiday. Valentines, Easter, Fourth of July, Thanksgiving, Halloween, Christmas. I even passed a box of decorations that they had used for my past birthdays. Just then, I looked to the top of some boxes that were stacked against the wall. The wall in the basement was cement, but the wall behind those boxes was metal. I hurried to the boxes and pushed them out of the way. Before me was a metal door. It was very large and kinda made me feel like I was about to open a vault. I went to open it but it only moved a little before-

"Fingerprint identification required," said a voice that I could tell was my grandmother's. A metal plate on the door slid up to reveal a small screen. Damn it. Well, it's worth a try. I hesitantly moved my finger up and pressed it on the screen. A light scanned my finger and the computer beeped. "Access granted to Elizabeth Fenton," the voice said again. I smiled as the door opened for me.

At least my grandparents want me to have a clue. I walked down a few more stairs. I felt my mouth fall open when I had reached the final one. I wasn't in my basement anymore. I was in a laboratory. Part of me was waiting for Frankenstein to appear around the corner. There were microscopes, beakers, test tubes, computers, glowing green goo, and more Fenton Works products than I was prepared to see. Truth be told, some of them were a little scary to look at. And to add to the whole creepy-mad-scientist feel, the lighting was also very eerie and dim. I wondered if this was due to the fact that this part of the house hadn't been used in over 20 years. Or, who knows? Maybe they just like it this way.

I continued walking deeper into the lab. I read the labels of some of the weapons they had. The Fenton Xtractor, Fenton Finder, Fenton Ghost Gloves, Fenton Ghost Peeler, Fenton Specter Deflector, Fenton Booooo-merang, Fenton Crammer, and it went on and on. I continued to walk. I found a wall that contained a collage of newspaper clippings. All of which had to do with ghosts and Danny Phantom. Behind me was a beat up vehicle but I could still make out "Specter Speeder" written on the side.

I looked towards the back of the lab and my eyes widened. In the dimmest, farthest part of the lab was an extremely large black and yellow striped door. I slowly walked towards it, taking it in. If my grandparents stories were true (And they hadn't failed me yet), this is the very thing that allowed all the ghosts to enter our world in the first place. The thing that their stories centered on. The Ghost Portal. But it couldn't be real, could it? I reached my hand out and touched the cold, steel door. I couldn't possibly be standing one foot away from an entirely different universe.

"Oh, Elizabeth. Tsk, tsk," I heard from behind me. I knew that voice. I had heard it before. And just like last time, I froze where I stood. "If I'm not mistaken I do believe your father told you to never come down here." I found my feet, but they only worked enough to turn me around so I was face to face with him. He looked just as he did two days ago. Menacing, evil... but he also looked oddly pleased. "I believe there is a phrase for times like these… what is it? Oh yes, 'Curiosity killed the cat.'"

Just as his sentence ended, all I could hear was a wild, blaring alarm and a bright red light was blinking above the ghost portal. I turned to face the portal. It didn't take any time before it slowly started to open.

"No!" I screamed and I turned to run away but was caught by Vlad.

"Why so scared, child? It's just the Ghost Zone. Nothing to be afraid of," he said as he picked me up over his head and threw me into the green vortex. Then, the next set of events happened so quickly that I'm not sure that I could get them right.

"No!" yelled Danny Phantom, as he flied through the ceiling and towards me. I reached for him but he was struck by a red blast. The only thing I saw after that was Vlad entering the Ghost Zone, the portal doors shutting behind him, and then exploding.

What happened? Had I passed out? Was I _knocked_ out? And why is it so cold? I opened my eyes. I certainly wasn't in Amity Park anymore. My surroundings were very dark and bleak. Around me were glowing green gears. Clock gears? I managed to get up. It was hard with my body shivering as bad as it was. It's freezing! I turned around. Behind me was a ball. At least, that's what it looked like at first glance. But was this another portal? Inside it, I could see people that were moving. And they were in front of Casper High! But something was different about this scene.

I didn't recognize anyone. And the school looked cleaner, or _newer_? That's when I saw them. The three friends, sitting together at a picnic table. Dad, Mom, and Mr. Foley. But I couldn't take my eyes off one in particular. My Mom. I hadn't seen her in years. Almost ten years to be exact. But here she was. Right in front of me. Talking and laughing. Sure, she didn't look like my Mom. Mom eventually grew out of her "goth" phase and she wasn't a teenager when I last saw her either.

"Sleep well, Elizabeth?" I jumped and turned around to face him. "There's no need for alarm." At the sound of his voice I remembered the reason as to why I was in this situation in the first place.

"What have you done? What happened to Danny Phantom? What happened to my home?"

"Relax. Danny Phantom is fine. Your house is fine. The explosion wasn't that big. But lets just say that it's gonna take a while to get that portal working again."

"I don't understand though! What in the hell do you want with me? I'm just a teenage girl!"

"You really have no clue, do you? Can't say I'm surprised. You are the offspring of Daniel. He wasn't very bright when he was your age either. Samantha though, she was intelligent. Shame they ended up together."

"Don't talk about my parents!"

"Her unfortunate passing was also a shame. You were so young. It's hardly fair. All your time was striped away from you."

"Shut up."

"You'll never get to know who she was."

"Shut up!" I yelled and turned away from him. That was a mistake. Yet again, I was face-to-face with my parents past. Mr. Foley said something, Dad laughed, Mom looked annoyed.

"But you could. It's as easy as hopping into that portal." So it was a portal. A portal to the past. To my Mom.

"Really?"

"All you need is a time medallion."

"Vlad, stop thi-" said a ghost from behind us, but he didn't finish. Instead, I heard an electrical shock followed by a wince of pain. I turned around and saw him. He was on his hands and knees, panting. I recognized what he had around his waist. It was from the lab. The… the Specter Deflector?

"What did I tell you about barging in on my private conversations, Clockwork?"

"Elizabeth Fenton, you can't do–" he was shocked again. I was surprised he was still conscience. "You don't understand the consequences. You could dramatically change the course of time! You could cease to exist! You needed to stay out of the basement. Vlad is planning to–" he wasn't shocked this time, but he was hit by one of Vlad's rays which threw him into a wall. I jumped.

"Sorry about that. Now, I don't want to hurt you Elizabeth. I want to help you. I want you to get back what you were so tragically robbed of."

So many things were running around in my head at once. There were a number of things that I could do at this moment. I could do the smart thing, which would be to demand that Vlad return me to Amity Park and be insulted at the very thought that he would think I was just another girl suffering from teenage angst and mommy issues.

But then there was something else I could do. I could feel my little cartoon devil beating up my cartoon angel with a stick. If only I could go back in time for a little while. Just so I could have a little time with her. And him. So we could be together again, like the family that we were years ago. I stopped my thinking in its tracks. I was fooling myself. Even if I did go back, there would be no family for me there. They wouldn't be Mom and Dad. They would be Danny Fenton and Sam Manson. Grandma and Grandpa would just be Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. I'd just be the stranger who walked into town.

But I didn't care about these things. I was suddenly overcome by my own desire. It was too late for me to change my mind now. I had to do it. I turned around to face him. In his hand he was holding a time medallion. "What will that do?"

"It's just precautionary. We don't need you getting pulled out of the time period." He came towards me with the medallion in his hand, but it suddenly went invisible, along with his whole arm. A sharp pain went off in my stomach and doubled me over. "For safe keeping," he said with a smile. The pain subsided and I stood up straight.

"What about when I want to come home?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll be checking in." I nodded, but inside my head I was being yelled at. _What on earth are you thinking?!_ I'm not thinking._ You're actually trusting Vlad?_ Not thinking! _You do remember that he did tried to kill you two days ago?_ Do you mind?! I'm trying not to think about it! _What would your father think?_ I've been screwed from the moment I glanced at the basement door! I might as well go back in time while I'm here! _This isn't going to end well._ What's the worst that could happen? _Oh, gee. I don't know. You could possibly NOT EXIST! Don't you watch the movies? That's what always happens! And you just said "What's the worst that could happen?" You just cursed yourself._

"Ready, my dear?"

"What about my identity? What should I tell them?"

"When you get there, school is gonna be starting. Just go straight to the office. Everything's been taken care of." He picked me up and we flew through the po rtal.

When I had gotten to the other side, Vlad was gone. I had on different clothes and a backpack. In front of me was Casper High. Had he knocked me out again? I wasn't about to dwell on it. I took a deep breath made my way towards the school. Inside it wasn't much different, it just looked a bit newer. First period must've started because the halls were clear. I walked into the office.

"May I help you?" asked the woman at the front desk.

"Um... yeah. I'm a new student."

"Oh yes," she replied and got up to go through some papers. "Lindsey Masters?" she asked. _Lindsey Masters_? Lindsey... Lizzie. I guess they do sound kinda alike.

"Yeah, that's me," I smiled.

"Okay, well, you have Mr. Lancer first period," she said. Seriously? 20 years in the past and I still have to deal with that old man. "He's also an assistant principle here so stay on his good side," she said. That's new. Regardless, I smiled. "Now to get to his room, go left once you leave here, then there will be another hallway going left, and his classroom is the second one on the right."

"Okay. Thank you," I replied, even though I could probably find Mr. Lancer's classroom blindfolded.

"Welcome to Casper High!"

* * *

So, as you guys have probably figured out, I don't have a title for this story yet. Yes, when it comes to summaries, titles and what not, I pretty much fail. So, if anyone out there is a Title Champion, I'm open to suggestions. I figure that you all kinda know where I'm sorta going with this. Maybe. Okay. Please Read & Review!


End file.
